


Wildfire

by valkias



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: miragehound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkias/pseuds/valkias
Summary: Bloodhound has never been one for love or commitment, where Elliott is all about that, more or less always dating someone (though he doesn't seem to keep a lover for long)Hound finds themself falling for the quirky trickster- but will it lead to heartache and regret as they fear, or will it be a force of good?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they had met out of the arena had been under interesting circumstances.

This time, they had been dressed rather modestly, helm and mask nowhere to be seen. Their hair was a pale blonde, braided on one side, bangs swept back elsewhere. Their eyes were a vivid blue today, but that wouldn't stay for tomorrow. None of it would- everyone had their image to uphold, as did they. Which was one that was ever changing, not that anyone ever assumed that Bloodhound took the mask off.

As such, they went unnoticed by anyone of note as they sat by one of the exits in a rather high-end club, eyes on the patrons as they came and went. It was good being such a mystery, sometimes, they had an easy time flying under the proverbial radar in public, but it did get a little lonely, they admitted.

Musing about the loneliness that was existing into their glass of wine, when the biggest idiot they knew walked in. Elliott Witt was decked out in his usual gear, hair mussed and an easy grin on his lips as he wandered up to the bar to grab a drink, chatting with everyone around him.

He was fresh off a win, and they knew he had just escaped hosting his own party, which was pretty normal for Elliott.

Bloodhound didn't realise they were staring until he turned and caught their gaze; that slow, wicked smirk on his lips as he began to saunter over, flicking a decoy to wander through the club to appease his fans. They watched as he approached, squaring their shoulders.

"This table is taken. Besides that, I don't think we can fit your fan club here." They murmured, gaze cautious as Elliott sat himself down across from them.

"Can you keep a secret? I came here to get away from them," the man whispered, leaning across the table, almost knocking Bloodhound's drink off the surface, but their hands were quick to grab it. Elliott grinned briefly at that and settled back, "The club, I mean. Not your table- not that there's anything wrong with you." He added hastily, clearly backtracking as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Unimpressed, Hound raised a brow before they downed the rest of their drink. "You can stay, I don't mind."

"I mean, you're cute, actually-- oh! Thank you, so much. I was worried I'd have to find somewhere else to sit without the good view." Elliott shot them a wink before he stood, hurrying back to the bar to grab his drink before he returned. Hound couldn't help but notice the way he licked his lips after a mouthful of whatever booze he'd bought. "I swear I've seen you before. Have I?"

They shook their head. Hound hadn't used this face before. "I doubt it. But I have seen you before, Elliot."

There was that damn smile again, the flash of perfect teeth that stirred something primal in them. Fuck.

"Mmh, this the point where you tell me you're my stalker or something?" He laughed, and shit that was worse than the smile. A reverberating belly laugh, one of mirth, joy. "Alright, hot stuff. Can I at least get your name?"

Hound considered it for a moment, watching him watch them. He seemed to be genuinely interested, perhaps a little attracted. They didn't know, attraction and dating wasn't their thing, though the odd casual hook-up had been, years ago. "If you get me a drink, yes."

And that was how it began. After several drinks, the duo left the club together, Elliott busy rambling about his plans for the recent riches he'd scored, when Hound stopped him, backing him back against the cool concrete wall of the alleyway that ran beside the club. Elliott went easily, hands fumbling for grip on their jacket. They felt his hands clench slightly in anticipation as Hound leant up, closing the slight distance to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

With a small smile of their own, Hound backed off, looking him over. "Geir" Was the name they gave him before turning on their heel and setting off, hoping, almost, that Elliott would follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott persues Hound, feelings and sex ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is 1.2k words of pure self indulgence, enjoy.  
> The next chapter will be shorter and more or less cover the aftermath

"Geir, wait up!"

Hound was about to round the corner when Elliott called out, causing them to pause as he ran to catch up, blowing his curls out of his eyes as he slowed, stopping in front of the other. "Is everything alright?"

"I mean, besides the fact you left me hanging like that, yeah. You can't just kiss me and run, that's not fair!" Elliott's tone was playful as he stepped in closer, raising a hand to touch their cheek. Gods, he was close. They could smell him; that mix of sweet alcohol, sweat, and cologne. "Can I…?"

They didn't bother with a nod, grabbing him by the straps and tugging him into a searing kiss. Elliott practically melted, hands moving to grasp at their jacket, trying to find something, anything to keep himself steady as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

Hound found the taste of his lips addictive, the gentle scrape of his beard exhilarating- it made them think about what it would feel like between their thighs, a thought that only caused them to press closer to Elliott, pushing him towards the brick wall. They moved a hand lower, pleased to find that the man's cock was beginning to strain against the fabric. That made them smirk, about to speak when the honk of a passing vehicle startled them both.

Hound broke the kiss, heart pounding in their chest as they eyed the road. Elliott chuckled, gently guiding their gaze back to him with a finger under their chin. "I've got a place nearby, and I was thinking maybe we could head back there and I don't know… chill?" While there was that "fuck me" look in his eyes, Hound was never good with vagueness. Putting a hand on Elliott's chest, they raised a thin brow. "Chill?" They queried, wanting him to be more specific.

A slow, sinful smile spread on Elliott's lips at that, those dark eyes roaming down Hound's frame. "I wanna get to know you more. You seem cool, and its my goal to know all the cool people." at Hound's reaction, one of disinterest, he backtracked and added, "Or, or! We could fuck. I'm _very_ fuckable, so I've been told."

Good save, Hound thought, nodding slowly. Their hand wandered down to grasp Elliott's cock through the fabric, drawing a gasp from the man, who swallowed, meeting their gaze. "I would love to hear you moan." They murmured, leaning in to kiss just below Elliott's ear.

The brunet flushed and nodded, visibly adjusting himself before he took their hand and led them out onto the street. Hound noted every turn and back alley they took (23 turns, 8 back alleys and an awkward sideways shuffle through a gap between two buildings), all to get to the surprisingly simple apartment Elliott apparently lived in. It was nice, a soft shade of blue in the light of the streetlights, the tended to garden outside.

Hound adored gardens, and nature in general, and found themself admiring the plants as they passed, a soft smile on their lips. "I did not take you for a gardener." They commented as they both ascended the stairs.

"I mean, I do a little bit. It's my Ma's garden, one of her favourite things in the universe, you know? Second to me and helping me make gear." The playful grin was back again and Hound felt their heart flutter. They thought they knew all there was to know about Witt; he was a womaniser, a trickster, a bartender, and a relatively good shot. But there were clearly layers to him; he cared more than he admitted, and there was a passion to him that drew Hound in.

Hound balked. This wasn't good, dwelling on emotional connections. They worked together, and despite the fact Elliott didn't know who they were, Hound did.  
They watched him open the door and decided that once would be fine- by the Allfather, twice would be fine too. So long as they kept it simple.

They followed him inside, closely, eyes scanning the front hallway. Simple, clean enough (if Hound ignored the pile of shoes by the door, the newspaper stacks littering the couch they could see from the door, and the suspicious stain on the rug that they only noticed when Elliott flicked the lights on.  
"So, Geir, how do you wanna do this?" Elliott stuck his thumbs behind his straps, swaying his hips slightly.

"Take the suit off."

"Oh boy.…" Elliott murmured with a shaky exhale, starting to undo the straps so he could unzip himself. He was flushed, and so visibly aroused that Hound wondered how long it would take to make him cum, "Guess we should relocate to my room so, uhh… This way,"

Hound stared at Elliott's ass as they made their way through the apartment to his room, honestly unsurprised when Elliott slipped the holo suit off his shoulders, pausing to shimmy it down his hips to expose his bare ass. Commando, of course. Hound was neither surprised nor complaining, taking the moment to admire the perky cheeks as Witt unceremoniously removed his boots and kicked the suit off with a dramatic cry of "Frrrreeedom!"

All in his naked glory, Mirage was as gorgeous as ever. Toned, scars marring his skin here and there, and his pretty cock, heavy between his legs. Hound got on their knees, pressing a kiss to a scar on Elliott's hip, hands moving to cup and squeeze his cock, drawing a shudder from him.

" _Shit_..." Elliott breathed as they moved down and began to slowly take his cock into their mouth, sucking and licking at the head as their hand moved to grab a handful of that perky ass, "L-lemme do something for you."

They didn't respond beyond a shake of their head, continuing to suck and lick, slowly taking more of the throbbing cock into their mouth. Elliott, for once, did not complain or whine, giving in and letting the other please him.

Elliott was a moaner, Hound discovered, as they bobbed their head, taking him deeper. The man shuddered, a low moan of "Oh, fuck," falling from his lips as he grasped at their hair, rocking his hips forward. Hound squeezed his ass in warning, but continued to suck and bob, free hand moving up to rub a finger over Elliott's taint and hole, making him shudder again.

As much as Hound wanted to fuck him til he was seeing stars, they settled for this. He was close, they knew, given his heavy breathing when they pressed their tongue under his cock, pressing it against their hard palate before pressing forward until their nose was buried in the coarse curls of his pubes, tongue keeping that throbbing cock pressed up, now against their soft palate. Apparently the sensation change was too much for him, because with one final suck, Elliott blew his load. Hound swallowed before pulling off, cum dripping down their chin as they looked up to watch the beautiful man above them. "Good?"

Wordlessly, Elliott nodded, tugging Hound up. They shared another kiss, sweet and tender, before Elliott wandered off to shower, mumbling something about being sweaty and gross.

This gave Hound time to think. They sat down on his bed, carefully removing their shoes and jacket before they settled back. They would stay the night, they supposed. But come morning, it would be time to go. Professional, they reminded themself.

**Author's Note:**

> A short starter, I know, but there will be more soon!
> 
> Considering writing some smut as well, stay tuned


End file.
